A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for performing noise control in a telematics system on a vehicle.
B. Background of the Invention
Wireless communication systems for communicating between a mobile platform (e.g., a vehicle) and a base station (e.g., a server at a service provider) are known. Lately, wireless communication systems have been introduced into the consumer market as options on vehicles such as luxury sedans, family mini-vans and cars, light trucks, sport utility vehicles, and the like, to enhance the functionality of these vehicles. One such system is widely known as OnStar®, and is offered by General Motors Corp. as a subscription service on several of their consumer vehicles. Another such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,491, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Wireless communication systems installed by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) in vehicles are generally known as telematics systems, the word “telematics” representing a combination of “computers” and “telecommunications” to describe a computer mounted within a vehicle to wirelessly communicate with a central service provider. These telematics systems have been used to provide real-time traffic information to drivers (see “GDT And Traffic-Cast To Deliver Real-Time Traffic Information”, Mar. 20, 2003 by ITS America; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,709), to convey public safety announcements (see “Communications Industry Considers Measures To Ensure It Meets The Needs Of Public Safety During Crisis”, Mar. 17, 2003 by ITS America), to perform navigation and entertainment features (see “Product Innovations Drive The Emerging Automotive Entertainment And Navigation Systems Market”, Mar. 19, 2003 by ITS America) and many more applications (see generally U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,491 referenced above); the above referenced articles and patents being hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. With telematics systems becoming more highly sought after by the consumer market, due in part to the wider variety of applications available thereon, a need exists for reducing the manufacturing cost of vehicle installed telematics systems, and for improving both their performance and their ease of use for the common consumer.